Powerpuff Girls: Journey To An Alternate Dimension
by blee7442
Summary: A Hero named Blast has come to the Powerpuff Girls' dimension,and asks for their help in saving his dimension from a threat that could affect every dimension. Can the girls save the day? Note: On hold,until i finish my other project.


**Author's note:Hey guys. It's time for my new project. I hope you guys will enjoy this. This will contain a few surprises, but it's a good story. So let's get started. I don't own any of the characters except my OCs. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1:A New Beginning.

(Our story begins in another dimension. A boy with big eyes who has blonde hair,and a black hat wearing a yellow leather jacket, was working on a machine of some type. Things weren't looking good in his dimension,so he decides to build it. He manages to build it,and activates it.)

The Mysterious boy said "I hope i can find some help on defeating them once and for all,and save my dimension. I'll set it to self destruct,so they don't follow me,and do the same thing there."

(He sets it to self destruct.)

"Self-destruct in 10 seconds." The computer said.

"Here goes nothing." He said,and he gets into the machine,and it blows up after it closes. Three mysterious shadows appear in the room looking for him.

The first one said "Where is he?"

"He couldn't have gone far." said the second one.

"Keep looking. The professor needs him for his plan." the third,and possibly the leader said.

* * *

(Meanwhile,in the present dimension.)

"The city of Townsville. Where this place is peaceful at this time,except for Mojo Jojo causing trouble again,but here comes the girls." The Narrator said.

( Three girls were flying toward the scene. One has orange hair with a bow wearing a red dress named Blossom. One has blond hair with ponytails wearing a blue dress named Bubbles. The last one has black hair, and a green dress named Buttercup. Mojo was a monkey with a green face, a blue outfit with a purple belt, and a big white, and purple helmet. He has a very big laser gun loaded with mysterious things. The girls arrived at the scene.)

"Not so fast." Blossom said.

"Mojo."Bubbles said

"Jojo." Followed Buttercup.

(The boy who got through the machine arrived,and spotted the scene,and observed it.)

"So that guy's name is Mojo here too huh? The only thing different is that Jojo part was never mentioned." The boy said.

"Powerpuff Girls. You've made it in time." Mojo said.

"What for Mojo?" Blossom asked in a serious tone.

"For your doom." He said, and presses a button,and the girls are tied up suddenly. They try their best to escape,but to no avail.

"Nice try girls,but this rope is very strong. Stronger than the three of you. Nobody can break it. Now hold still so i can remove the Chemical X from you." He said. He presses a button on the gun to charge it up. The mysterious boy sees this,and the girls struggling to break free of the rope.

'I got to think of something to stop that machine from hitting them.' He thought. He looks around,and sees something as a potential weak point.

'That must be its weak point.' he thoughht. "Here goes. Heat Ray." he said,and his Heat Ray hits the machine's weak spot catching both Mojo's,and the girls' attention. The machine is disabled,and destroyed. Mojo is sent flying. The mysterious boy goes behind the girls.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom said. "I don't know,but that saved us.

"Heat Ray." He said,and the girls are free after he hits the object holding the rope. All four surrounds Mojo.

"Uh Oh. He said,and all four heroes were hitting him with multiple punches,and kicks. Mojo falls unconscious,and the police arrive to arrest him,and take him to jail. The girls looked at the boy who saved them from Mojo's trap.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us." Bubbles said.

"Yeah,but who are you,and where did you come from?" Blossom asked.

"My name is Blast. I can't provide you with any other details,cause there are a lot of open ears out here. Where's a place where i can talk to you,and the professor privately?" He said,and asked.

"Follow us. We'll know the place." Blossom offered.

"Lead the way." Blast said. The girls lead Blast to another location.

'I hope these girls can help me in saving my dimension from them.' He thought as he followed them.

To be continued.

* * *

**Author's note:So, what did you think of the first chapter. I watched this show when I was young. I hope you guys liked this, and I'll hope you'll enjoy the next one. Later. Update: What did you guys think about this update? I hope i did great.  
**


End file.
